Don and Jess: Buzzkill
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don's bachelor party. Let the drinking and pool begin!


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Time for the boys to have some fun. That's right it's Don's bachelor party. There'll be no decorating of Cliff's bar this time but they do have fun. And on a good note, only one more story after this one until, drum roll please, the wedding!! Have fun.

Disclaimer: You heard me in my last one, good mood gone.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don pulled on a black tee shirt that fit nicely in all the right places and grabbed his sneakers.

"Well Detective Flack, aren't we looking good."

Don smiled and turned to face Jess who was leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"It's not as nice as what you wore to your party but I think it looks good." Don said.

Jess laughed and walked over to Don. "Hun no matter how great you look, you could never pull off a mid thigh length dress. Not without scaring a lot of people and being the butt of Danny's jokes for the next forever."

Don smirked. "So you ladies doing anything tonight? Like crashing my party?"

Jess returned the smirk. "Now what fun would it be if I told you we were crashing?"

Don laughed. "You got me there. So who are you hanging with tonight?"

"Stella and Sam. Lindsay is working a late shift." Jess said. "You boys aren't going to traumatize Adam are you? Cause he's innocent still and we like him that way."

Don laughed again. "Don't worry Adam will be the same as always. Maybe just a little drunk."

Jess smacked Don on the chest. "Donald Flack Jr., don't you dare get Adam drunk."

"Oh come on, where's the fun if you don't get a little hammered?" Don asked.

Jess shook her head. "You are impossible and you're going to be late if you don't leave."

Don looked at his watch and saw Jess was right. He gave her a kiss. "Alright,I'll talk to you later."

Jess smiled. "Have fun babe."

Don gave her one more kiss then left the apartment, only to come back two seconds later for his sneakers. He left again with Jess using the wall to hold herself up as she laughed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don arrived at the bar and saw the others were already there. Mac and Sid were talking with Cliff while Hawkes and Danny had Adam over at the pool table. Don waved to Danny and made his way over to the guys at the bar.

"Well, you're a bit late." Sid said. "Aren't you the one who set the time?"

Don laughed. "Yeah well my fiancé had a few comments on how not to treat Adam tonight. She wants him to be the way the girls love him by the end of the night."

Mac gave a smile and slight frown. "And how would that be?"

"Sober and not traumatized." Cliff said. Don gave him a look. "Jess called and asked me to keep and eye on him. Then Stella called to make sure Jess called."

Danny, who had come over when Don came in, snorted. "It's like they don't trust us." Cliff raised an eyebrow at Danny, who cleared his throat and looked at his shoes, as though they had suddenly become more interesting, "Never mind."

"So, are the ladies crashing tonight, or are you boys on your own?" Cliff asked, still smirking at Danny.

"Jess wouldn't say. I know she's spending time with Stella and Sam tonight,since Linds is working, but that's all I could get out of her." Don said.

"I gave Lindsay the option of taking the night off." Mac said. "But she wanted to work."

"She's planning on going home for Christmas and needs the extra cash." Danny said. The others turned to him. "What? I asked her why she was working and she told me."

"Alright, Hawkes is kicking my butt." Adam said, coming over. "Does anyone else want to play against him?"

Don took Adam's pool cue and nodded his head to Mac. "Come on Mac, let's go school the Hawkes/Messer team and help Adam out."

Mac smiled and downed the rest of his beer. The group made their way over to where Hawkes was standing waiting for Danny, while Cliff, Sid and Adam stood and watched as Mac and Don beat Hawkes and Danny in ten minutes flat.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess smiled as she opened the door for Stella and Sam.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Stella asked.

"I don't know about you girls but I say we go crash a bachelor party." Sam said.

Jess and Stella laughed. Stella looked at her watch.

"Lindsay's off in an hour so let's wait for her then head over and see what trouble those boys are in." Stella said.

Jess nodded. "Until then, I was wondering if you guys would help me start packing some of mine and Don's things. I know the wedding isn't for a few weeks but I don't want you guys to have to pack our stuff and move us out while we're gone."

Stella and Sam nodded and the three headed off to the office.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes looked at his watch. "I don't know guys, I don't think the girls are going to show."

"Give them time Sheldon." Sid said. "You know the girls, they'll come when we least expect it."

"You know Sid, I think in these past few months, this is the most we've seen you outside Autopsy." Danny said.

Sid smiled. "Well there is no way I'm passing up chances to celebrate a marriage we all saw coming from the beginning."

Don frowned. "Ok Jess and I were not that obvious."

Adam laughed. "Not from your point of view maybe, but for the rest of us, it was right there."

Don groaned. "Oh great the man who hardly ever looks away from his microscope could see what I couldn't."

Mac patted Don on the shoulder. "You could see it Don, you just didn't want to for a while. You've been a by the book man since I met you and dating someone from work, especially your partner, can cloud how you do things."

Don nodded. "You're right. I did think about that at first, but there's just something about Jess that makes everything ok."

Danny smiled. "Ok Don, I take back saying you're whipped."

Don was shocked, then frowned. "Why?"

"Because you aren't whipped, you're in love." Sid said, Danny nodding his

agreement.

Don smiled. "Ok as much as I agree with you guys, this conversation is turning way to girly for my liking."

The others gave their agreement when they heard the bar door open. They all turned and in walked Jess followed closely by Stella, Lindsay and Sam.

"Told you to give them time." Sid said to Hawkes.

Hawkes laughed. "Alright Sid, you got me on that."

Jess led the girls over. "So you boys having fun?" She asked smirking at the empty beer bottles and the pool cues.

Don smiled. "Well we were, but I have the feeling things are about to get a whole lot better."

Jess turned and nodded to Sam and Stella. Both girls pulled out two bottles of tequila.

"Let's get this started." Lindsay said.

Mac turned to Cliff. "I hope you have a lot of shot glasses."

Cliff smiled. "Mac, this is a bar. Most of my glasses are shots. I'll be right back."

Sam and Stella placed the bottles down on one of the tables while Don pulled Jess into his arms.

"What happened to not getting Adam hammered?" Don asked.

Jess smiled. "I said you couldn't get him drunk. I said nothing about us girls."

Don laughed and kissed Jess. "You are a different kind of girl."

"A good different right?" Jess asked.

"A very good different." Don said as Cliff came back with three trays of glasses.

Danny cracked open the first bottle.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Three hours later, the men were having trouble standing while the girls were sitting on the pool tables, still shooting back shots. (A/N: Sarah and I agree, the girls had to drink the guys under the table.) Cliff was the only sober one, well Sid was slightly sober.

"There is no way any of you are going anywhere tonight." Cliff said.

Mac tried to stand and Stella moved to help him.

"We're fine Cliff really." Mac said. Or that's what they thought he said,for his words slurred together quite nicely. "We can go home."

Cliff just stared at Mac for a minute, trying to think if he'd ever seen the man that wasted before. He nodded, remembering one other occasion.

"Yeah, I don't think so Mac." Cliff said. "Ladies, Sid, since you guys can still walk, why don't you help the men upstairs?"

The girls hopped off the pool tables, wobbling only slightly and started helping the men. Cliff led the way upstairs and had to stop several times so the guys could get their balance back. Once they were all in a bed, he shook his head and headed back down to clean up the mess that he knew had a bar hiding underneath it somewhere.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac woke up the next morning and could've sworn someone hit him over the head with a baseball bat. Hard.

"Oh my God, what hit me?"

Mac opened his eyes and saw Danny and Don waking up as well. Though the comment had come from Adam, who was flopped over the end of the bed Mac was laying on.

"I think it was the three bottles of tequila you guys drank last night."

The four turned slowly to see Cliff standing in the doorway holding a tray with coffee on it.

"This stuff is so strong, it'll probably take the lining off your stomach." Cliff said as he handed them each a cup. He got a collective sigh as the men took a drink. "Wow the girls aren't nearly as bad as you. At least they came downstairs for theirs."

Don frowned. "Where are we any way?"

"Upstairs from the bar." Cliff said. "I own the building and there was no way I was letting you guys leave last night. I think the only one without a hangover is Sid."

"That's because too much alcohol and the man might keel over on us." Danny said.

"I heard that Messer." Sid said from behind Cliff. "I'd watch it if I were you. I'm the only thing stopping the girls from making your hangovers worse by banging around."

"What about theirs?" Adam asked.

"Oh they went away after their third cup of coffee about half an hour ago." Cliff said. "And before any of you ask, it's about 2:30 in the afternoon. Be glad you didn't have work today."

"I don't know about you guys," Mac said, laying back again. "but I am never drinking again."

The others groaned their agreement. Cliff and Sid laughed.

(Editor's note: So, I had to add this little part in. Sorry Lacy, you better keep it.) (A/N: Have no fear Sarah, it's staying.)

"Hey guys what's all the groaning for? I thought you wanted to get hammered." Jess said coming up the stairs in loud heels, causing the severally hungover men to cringe each time she stepped.

"Jess, I love you, but the shoes have got to go." said Don through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I love these shoes. I don't care if you have a hangover." Jess said and

tipped her head back and laughed at the sight of a cringing Don.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

And there you have it. The girls drank the guys under the table and for Sarah, she got her drunk Mac. Next up, final details for the wedding are made, the tuxes come in and then the next story after that will be the wedding. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

And another thanks to Sarah for editing again.

End Transmission


End file.
